State of Dreaming
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Midoriko had to break the cycle...and braking the cycle things changed...when Kagome turns seventeen the truth of her life is shown, but can she keep her mind from taring itself apart or will she fight and take back her life.
1. Chapter 1

_**State Of Dreaming**_

_**Summary: Midoriko had to break the cycle...and braking the cycle things changed...when Kagome turns seventeen the truth of her life is shown, but can she keep her mind from taring itself apart or will she fight and take back her life.**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

**_Prologue_**__

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome held the bloody Shikon no Tama in her hands as she leaned against the Sacred tree. The battle was over...everything was over.

Coughing lightly Kagome laughed as she felt light headed from the amount of blood she has lost. Everything she once knew was gone...in this time and her own.

All she had worked on to protect was either burned down...or covered in their own blood. Some of the people she wanted to protect were burnt along with their homes.

Everything gone.

Her blue eyes looked down at the jewel in her hand, it was all for that. A jewel that could bring someone power...give them their hearts desire.

It wasn't that though. The jewel was a curse.

A curse that seemed to never end.

It was a cycle, no matter how many times it ran, it would always end in the same way.

Death.

Destruction.

It didn't matter what path one took, it would always end the same...and Kagome learned this the hard way.

A bitter smile stayed on her face as she drew her last breath, what she didn't know though...the next cycle was going to begin, but this time it was going to end...this time she was going to have an advantage.

First she needed to live some of her life though.

Everything would play out when she turned seventeen.

Seventeen years she would be innocent...

And those years she would go through different hardships...and these hardships would help her end the cycle once and for all.

For now time would reverse itself and things would change.

For the good...or bad is undecided...but the cycle would end either way. Be it the destruction of humanity, or the good of it.

* * *

_Yuki Note: I know this part is short, but it is just to get the fic started. Also for this fic, I have up to chapter Twenty done! Just have to post it! _

_So review! The faster the reviews, the faster I update! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**State Of Dreaming**_

_**Summary: Midoriko had to break the cycle...and braking the cycle things changed...when Kagome turns seventeen the truth of her life is shown, but can she keep her mind from taring itself apart or will she fight and take back her life. **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Midoriko gave a tired smile as she held a bundle close to her, she needed this to be done. Even though she was against what she did...she had to do it.

The cycle needed to end.

Kagome was the Key to this...and time was rewound for this to happen. Midoriko was going to make sure things were different this time around.

She was going to have to make sure things changed. Their were too many deaths and because of this Midoriko had to change things.

The Shikon Priestess just hoped Kagome would be able to take it all when she got back all her memories...but for now Kagome would grow up.

Though her life was going to be totally different. She was going to grow up around death.

Midoriko looked down at the sleeping baby, sighing as she pushed back the guilt. She was doing what she thought was right, even if she knew deep down it wasn't...she needed to do this though. The options of braking the cycle were thin.

"Do you think this move is wise." a voice cut through the darkness.

Midorki gave a small smile as she turned to the one that helper her, "Yes, it will work..." she looked down at Kagome, "...it has too..."

The man sighed, "I reversed time for you...I can only do it this once.."

Midoriko nodded, "I know...you are the keeper of time and you did me a great favor by doing what you did. You have my thanks."

The older man sighed again, looking at the child in the older Miko's arms, "I wish that girl luck, she is going to need it. Her life shall be different, and I hope she forgives us for what we did when she remembers."

Midoriko paused, eyes filled with sadness, "...I hope she forgives us too...I hope so too." She gave the man another look of gratitude, "And I thank you for doing this for me Chronos."

The man, Chronos, bowed, " I hope things turn out like you want." then he disappeared leaving Midoriko and baby Kagome alone.

Looking down at Kagome she sighed, before she started to walk down a small alleyway. She was far away from Japan...and this place would be her new home.

Midoriko looked around and sat Kagome down, she looked at her with watery eyes before the crying started.

With a sigh Midoriko took the Shikon Jewel and gently pressed it over her heard, there was a pink glow as the jewel disappeared into the baby.

Taking out the note she prepared she tucked it into the blanket, "Things will be just fine now." She whispered this before she stepped back and out of eyesight as she felt the presence of the one she was waiting for come closer.

Midoriko sat and watched as a woman stopped at the sound of Kagome crying. The woman came to were the baby was and leaned down to look at her.

She smiled as the woman looked around before picking her up and holding her, whispering sweet words into Kagome's ears.

_'You will do well with this family...they will protect you and keep as their own...and you shall teach them what it is like to have a heart again' _Midorki thought as she watched the woman look at the note and read it before looking at Kagome again. A smile came to the woman's face before she disappeared in a blink of an eye, _'I wish you good luck, Kagome.'_

* * *

**_Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked the second chapter! Read and Review and tell me what you think so far. Things are a little slow, but will speed up soon so don't worry about that._**

**_I do hope you are enjoying this so far. It is a different concept on this crossover, which I try to do as much as possible._**

**_Tell me what you think so far! I also hope you all got who Chronos is! _**

**_Read and Review! XD_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**State Of Dreaming**_

_**Summary: Time was rewound, but not her memories. Circumstances changed...but her life went on living. Kagome Higurashi's life had changed. Watch as she goes through live differently because of a wish she made.**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Family Vultori**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

Sulpicia wasn't one to go out hunting herself, but tonight was different. She had an argument with her mate and ran out. She needed time to think...and because of her anger her thirst became worse.

So here she was walking around Volterra in the middle of the night. Most humans were asleep, so it was easy for her to get around unnoticed.

Sighing Sulpicia stopped running and looked at the night sky, it seems everything around her was falling apart. The Volturi were no longer as strong as they used to be.

They were breaking apart.

The coven was having trouble staying together, even mated couples were fighting more. Wanting to be away from one another.

She wanted to fix it, but she didn't know how.

Sulpicia needed to come up with a plan...or her home wasn't going to be her home for very much longer. Walking at human paced Sulpicia looked around, it had been awhile since she had time to herself like this.

She hadn't been walking long when she heard a cry, a baby cry.

Frowning Sulpicia silently made her way towards the noise. She didn't hear anyone else but the baby, which was somewhat worrying.

Turning the corner she let out a breath as she saw a baby in the alley, a soft pink glow around it. Taking hesitant steps closer she stopped and bent down next to the baby.

"Where are you parents little one." Sulpicia whispered as she studied the pink glow around the girl, the baby looked up at her and giggled before the glow disappeared.

"Hmmm You are a special one aren't you." Sulpicia could tell she had a power, a power that manifested when she was this one. She would be strong when she got older.

Smiling the vampire picked up the baby, "Aren't you adorable." She had always wanted a child, but being a vampire she wasn't capable of having her own children.

That is one of the regrets she had old becoming a vampire. She would never be able to get pregnant and carry her own child.

Sulpicia looked around, she couldn't see anyone around, who would leave a baby in an Alley in the middle of the night? Frowning she looked down at the baby girl again. Bright blue eyes were looking at her with curiosity.

A smile came to the vampires face, "Well...I can't just leave you here...now can I..." with her mind made up she kept the baby close to her as she made her way back to the castle...she would have a lot to explain.

She also knew she was going to have to fight to keep this baby in her arms...but she was going to fight for her. She had a chance to be a mother...and she wasn't going to let that chance go to waste.

* * *

_**Yuki note: Hope you enjoy the chapter! Read and Review! Tell me what you think of this. It is different than my regular twi/inu fics! **_


End file.
